Referring to FIGS. 1 and 2, a conventional electronic device packaging box 1 according to Taiwanese Utility Model Patent No. M342655 is used for being installed with a plurality of coils 10. The conventional electronic device packaging box 1 includes a first base 11, a second base 12 that is connected to the first base 11 in an up-down direction, a plurality of connecting pin units 13 that are mounted to the first base 11 and the second base 12, and a cover 14 that covers the first base 11, the second base 12 and the connecting pin units 13.
The first base 11 includes two mounting units 111 that are spaced apart from each other in a first direction 15, and a connecting plate 112 that interconnects the mounting units 111. Each of the mounting units 111 includes two first mounting seats 113 that are spaced apart from each other in a second direction 16, and a first receiving space 114 that is disposed between the first mounting seats 113 of the mounting unit 111 and that receives corresponding ones of the coils 10. The connecting plate 112 has four insertion hole units 115 that are spaced apart from each other in the second direction 16. Each of the insertion hole units 115 has a plurality of insertion holes 116 that are spaced apart from each other in the first direction 15. The second base 12 includes two second mounting seats 121 that are spaced apart from each other in the second direction 16, and a second receiving space 122 that is disposed between the second mounting seats 121 and that receives corresponding ones of the coils 10.
The connecting pin units 13 are spaced apart from each other in the second direction 16. Each of the connecting pin units 13 includes a plurality of connecting pins 131 that are spaced apart from each other in the first direction 15. Some of the connecting pins 131 of each of the connecting pin units 13 are mounted to the first mounting seats 113 of the mounting units 111, and the remaining connecting pins 131 of the connecting pin unit 13 is mounted to the second mounting seats 121 of the second base 12.
Since the first receiving spaces 114 of the mounting units 111 are aligned with the second receiving space 122 of the second base 12 in the first direction 15, and the connecting pins 131 of each of the connecting pin units 13 are arranged in the first direction 15, the overall length of the conventional electronic device packaging box 1 is increased, especially in the circumstances where a larger number of the connecting pins 131 is needed. Thus, the conventional electronic device packaging box 1 is unfavorable for being used to be mounted to a circuit board with limited sizes.